Pride
by macstooge
Summary: Leon always wanted a pride of his own, a beautiful mate and a litter of cubs but he never thought he'd get them this way. LeonxCloud CloudxLeon GrieverxFenrir SMUT/YAOI/MPREG I DO NOT OWN ANY KINGDOM HEARTS CHARACTERS OR FINAL FANTASY CHARACTERS PORTRAYED IN THIS FANFIC.
1. Chapter 1

_Growling, a fully grown male lion pounced onto a dusky grey male wolf in an attempt to pin the smaller male. The wolf's fur bristled as he leaped to the side, dodging the powerful lunge from the lion. Snarling, the lion roared at the wolf, pawing at the ground with his two giant front paws. The wolf glanced at the lion, curiously watching the heavier male's actions. Resigning himself, the lion slumped onto the ground, resting his massive head onto his front paws, his tail whipping back and forth in annoyance. Pleased with the lion's submission, the wolf padded over towards the heavier male. The wolf nuzzled the lion's mane affectionately, nipping his neck playfully. _

Leon awoke from his nightmare, panting heavily. "Oh god, Griever." The brunette murmured, holding his head in his hands. It was finally time for his first Heat and Leon was not excited. He had always known that his ancestors had been mated to lions, the call of each other's soul too powerful to resist. Leon didn't mind the fact that he was related to half humans and half lions, but the legacy that they had left for the brunette, frustrated him to no end. The main issue being that Leon had to seek out a suitable mate before his first Heat otherwise his lion's soul would pick for him. Leon had tried to find a partner, preferably of the female kind but they were all either taken or crazy. Having to turn to the potential males, the brunette didn't find one that captured his eye either. _I guess Griever had enough_, Leon thought, smacking his forehead against his hands. From his soul dream, Leon had gathered that Griever had indeed picked a mate for him. Though, the lion had picked a different species of mate altogether. Leon didn't really mind the reality of being bonded to a male, as he was gender blind, or more commonly known as bisexual. What had bothered him was that Griever had essentially rolled over to the smaller male, which meant that Leon would effectively be the submissive in their lifetime partnership. Growling, the brunette vehemently shook his head. He wouldn't be birthing any cubs, not if he had anything to do with it.

Cloud woke with a smirk on his face, his soul dream pleasing him to no end. He was nowhere near due for his expected Heat when he felt the familiar feeling of his blood boiling under his skin. The blonde had experienced his first Heat last summer but he hadn't felt compelled to seek out a mate so his Heat had passed with no side effects other than the three day erection and being unbearably hot. Cloud was surprised though when his soul dream crashed into his slumbering thoughts, a lion bearing down on him aggressively. He knew that his own ancestors had bonded themselves to a pack of wolves and left him with his animal guardian; Fenrir as their legacy but he had never imagined there would be other clans of half human half animal hybrids. The lion had come against the wolf so harshly only to lie down at his feet in submission when the wolf had evaded his lunges and powerful jaws. Cloud chuckled, he only hoped his mate would be as feisty as his animal guardian. This pleasant milestone reassured the blonde, who was now confident that his move to Hollow Bastion had been the right decision.

Leon flung the sheets off his naked body, grumbling. He hated having to get up and put clothes on his body on normal days but this was going to be extremely difficult over the new few days. The brunette wasn't surprised that he had woken up with an erection at first, taking morning wood and his soul dream into consideration. What had worried Leon was the fact that the erection wouldn't go down no matter how many times he tried to relieve it. Sighing, the brunette stumbled over to his drawers, trying to find a pair of underwear that would help mask his undying arousal. Settling on a pair of black briefs, Leon slipped them on along with his usual black jeans. Sliding a white t shirt over his head, the brunette grabbed a pair of high top black converse out of his closet. Lacing up his shoes, Leon wondered if he should add a hoodie or a jacket to help cover his problem. Looking down at the crotch of his jeans, the brunette could only just see the outline of his hardened cock. _Maybe no one will notice it.._Leon thought. Shaking his head and snarling, the teenager grabbed his leather fur lined jacket and slipped it on. It did nothing to cover his erection though. Leon hummed as he pulled out three of his belts, arranging them to over his groin. Hissing in success, he could no longer see any mention of a hardened cock through the belts. Grabbing his wallet and keys, Leon raced out of his house, slamming the doors behind him. Hopping into his car, the brunette peeled out of his driveway and drove towards his school.

Cloud snarled at the familiar relentless erection. _I'm not even due for my fucking Heat_, Cloud though, taking in the sight of his still standing cock. The blonde rolled his eyes at the image of Fenrir pacing inside his head, snarling and snapping his teeth, impatiently. "Oh, you wanna fuck? Well that's a bit too fucking bad!" Cloud growled at his guardian, struggling to slip into his tight black jeans. "Everyone's gonna notice this monster cock of yours, Fenrir and I'll never make it to the end of the year, let alone the day." Cloud murmured as he slipped a black singlet over his head. The blonde chuckled as he watched Fenrir collapse onto the ground, snuffling in defeat, though that did nothing to abate his hardened cock. Sitting onto the bed, Cloud pulled a pair of black boots onto his feet with both hands, lacing them up quickly. Today was going to be hard, the blonde didn't even know what his mate looked or smelled like and if his persistent erection was anything to go on, it seemed like he was just coming into his second Heat. Cloud shook his head of unruly spikes and ventured outside his new apartment. His parents had insisted on him moving out and starting a pack of his own and to stop mooching off of them. The blonde had felt jilted until this morning's soul dream. With a smile on his face, Cloud straddled his motorcycle and sped off towards his new school; Radiant Academy.


	2. Chapter 2

Leon could feel the stares as he pulled into the school's parking lot, it was just like every other day except this time, the brunette was more self conscious and hid from the gazing stares of the students. Everyone could tell that the usually stoic brunette was different today as he refused to meet anyone's gaze and hurried towards his classroom in a mad panic. Leon didn't even stop to acknowledge his group of friends in his hastened pace.

Leon had barely started his first Heat and he already wanted to die from embarrassment. He had raced into the empty classroom where his home room was held and took his seat at the back window. As everyone started to shuffle in, Leon quickly glanced over the crowd. He could tell that everyone's eyes were on him, watching him and scrutinising the brunette. "Leon!" A voice chirped next to him as a chair scraped along the ground. "Yuffie." Leon replied, his usually deep and painfully husky voice, quiet. The small black haired girl cocked her head to the side as she took in the quiet brunette. "You're a lot prettier today." She remarked, seating herself in the chair she had pulled to Leon's desk. The brunette ignored the smaller female's comment, choosing to stare out of the window instead. "Are we getting a new student?" Leon asked, as he watched a motorcycle rumble into the student parking lot, the rider's blonde hair whipping around in the wind. "I guess so." Yuffie replied, pressing her face against the glass, trying to catch all details about this new student. Leon continued to watch the blonde as he unmounted his bike and ripped the helmet off to throw it on one of the handle bars. The brunette couldn't help but take every detail about the blonde in, his attention focused on the black clad teen.

Cloud looked around the parking lot, unable to shake the feeling that someone was watching him. As his gaze looked up, he found the reason for the hair on his neck bristling. There was a brunette teenager watching him, unabashedly through a second story window. Smirking, the blonde casually saluted at the curious teenager. Ripping the keys out of his bike, Cloud kept his eyes on the brunette as he cut the engine's power. Maybe he could get a stray fuck in before he met up with his mate, Cloud thought, continuing to smirk as he wandered into the school's building.

Leon couldn't turn away as the blonde made eye contact with him and kept it until he walked into the building. _I want him,_ Leon thought as he mentally visualised the blonde. The brunette could feel Griever begin to awaken, curious by the boy's thoughts. Mentally hushing the lion, Leon shook his head trying to get the blonde out of his head. "Leon? Do you know that guy?" Yuffie asked, confused. Glancing at the small girl, Leon shook his head in response. "Do you like him?" She gushed, peeling her scrunched up face from the window, in excitement. "I don't know." The brunette murmured, finally looking away from the window at the black haired girl.

"Yuffie! Leon!" A friendly voice called as she approached the two teenagers. "Hiya Aerith!" Yuffie twittered in response. Leon only nodded in acknowledgement, keeping his gaze fixated on the wooden desk. "Leon, are you alright?" The brunette girl asked, reaching a hand to touch his hair softly. "I'm fine." Leon responded, moving his head away from her hand. "Okay. I hear we're getting a new student today." Aerith said, her voice softly telling the two what they already knew. "We know, Aerith. We saw him come in on his motorbike!" Yuffie shouted, excitedly. "I wonder who's class he's going to be in." The smaller girl mused, quiet for only a few seconds. "That's what I mean, Yuffie. He's going to be in our class." The brunette girl spoke softly, giggling at the black haired girl's antics. Leon's head snapped towards Aerith's gaze. "He's going to be in our class?" The brunette boy reiterated, looking slightly hopeful. "Yeah, you wanna make friends with him?" Aerith teased, prodding the usually stoic brunette's shoulder. "I don't know." Leon murmured, remembering that he had a duty to find his mate, not play around with making new friends. Aerith nodded thoughtfully and sat in the seat in front of Leon. "Well, we'll just have to wait and see." She chattered knowingly, before engaging Yuffie in conversation.

Leon felt Griever stir inside, the lion pacing frantically in the brunette's mind. Though the lion stopped shortly after, scenting the air carefully before he moved into a crouching position. Hearing the door open, the brunette watched helplessly as the blonde from before stalked in, followed by their homeroom teacher, Merlin. "Hello class. Sorry I'm late. I had to go find our new student. This is Cloud Strife." Merlin introduced the stoic blonde, encouraging him to further the introduction. "I just moved here from Twilight Town, I hope I won't be a bother to anyone." The blonde finally murmured, surveying the classroom. His gaze stopped though when he realised the brunette from before was at the back of the class. Smirking, he excused himself from Merlin's side and stalked towards the back.

"You were the one watching me from before." The blonde murmured, finally reaching Leon's desk. The brunette looked up to see clear blue eyes concentrated on his figure. Leon sniffed in the general direction of the blonde before cocking his head. Griever roared inside his mind, trying to push the brunette to sniff again, the blonde's scent tantalising the raging lion. "Do I smell bad?" Cloud joked as he watched the brunette sniff at him. Leon shook his head in response. "You smell good." The brunette replied, glancing up at the blue eyes again. "My name's Cloud, and yours?" The blonde asked, introducing himself again. "Leon." The brunette murmured as he inhaled the blonde's scent once more. Cloud cocked an eyebrow at the brunette teen but sniffed back in return. Fenrir gave a sharp bark as he realised it was the same scent from the soul dream earlier. "It couldn't be that easy..." Cloud mumbled, looking down at the slumped figure, seated at the desk.

Griever roared in triumph as he felt Cloud's animal guardian recognise his scent. Leon stood up suddenly, furrowing his brow at the blonde. It couldn't be that easy, he had only just had his soul dream and now his supposed mate was in front of him? Cloud smirked at the confused brunette and grabbed his arm, dragging him out of the classroom. "Leon's sick." Cloud called over his shoulder to Merlin who nodded in response. The old wizard could tell the two weren't sick but he let them be, knowing the magical energy released came from those two.

"Ow, Cloud." Leon snapped, ripping his arm from the blonde's grasp. Cloud pushed the brunette against the building's wall, crashing his lips onto the other boy's. Leon moaned into the kiss, his hands reaching up to entangle themselves into the blonde's soft spikes. Pulling away from the heated kiss, Cloud panted, trying to regain his breath. "Why?" Leon asked, dizzily. Frowning, Cloud sniffed the brunette again. "Don't even try to play dumb, I dreamt about you this morning. You smell better than I thought." The blonde remarked, nuzzling the brunette's neck, lovingly. "You're the wolf?" Leon questioned, though he bent his neck to allow the blonde more room. Cloud snuffled the tanned skin in appreciation. "Mhm, come to mark my lion." The blonde replied. Leon moaned as Cloud's tongue flicked out to drag against his sensitive skin. "But, this is only my first heat." Leon whimpered, trembling against the taller male. Cloud stiffened against the brunette. "You're a virgin?" He asked, carefully, ceasing his nuzzling and licking. Leon nodded, shakily. "Fuck." Cloud groaned.


	3. Chapter 3

Leon frowned at the soft cursing of his supposed mate. "What's wrong with it being my first Heat?" The brunette growled as he tried to pull away from the blonde who held him steady in his tight embrace. Cloud chuckled at his lion's feeble attempts to escape his arms. "Because, I can't fuck a virgin in a janitor's closet." Cloud murmured, nuzzling the brunette's cheek. "Take me home then." Leon huffed. Once again, the blonde stiffened against the brunette. "No." Cloud stated, firmly. Leon only huffed again, indignantly. "Why the fuck not?" The brunette growled again. "When did your pride chase you out?" The taller boy asked, staying still against the brunette's body. "When I was fourteen, why?" Leon replied, only mildly curious. "Explains a lot." The blonde remarked, abruptly ending the conversation.

Cloud pulled away from the brunette, sighing. "We'll continue this later." The blonde murmured, turning his gaze to focus on the floor and away from his seductive and dishevelled mate. Leon let loose a growl and stomped his feet before pushing past the blonde. Cloud couldn't stop himself, helplessly chuckling again, realising that was his lion's attempt at a tantrum. The blonde followed after the brunette, entering the classroom once again.

"Cloud! You should sit with us!" Yuffie shrieked, jumping and down like an excitable puppy. The blonde raised an eyebrow but soon gathered that these were his Lion's friends. Leon's lips twisted in a silent snarl as Cloud approached the empty seat next to him. Frowning at the obvious fuck off aura that surrounded Leon, the blonde ignored the deadly aura and scraped the desk and chair until it connected firmly with the brunette's. Seating himself, Cloud ignored the scandalous looks and cat calls. "Move your desk." Leon growled, glaring at the blonde. "Why, so someone else can smell your fine pheromones? I don't think so, you're mine." Cloud stated, drumming his fingers along the desk. "Ah, so you're Leon's mate?" Aerith asked, curiously. The blonde nodded in response to the brunette girl, sidling closer to his stormy eyed Lion.

"Isn't that great, Leon? Now you can lose yo-" Yuffie was cut off by an embarrassed Leon, covering her mouth with both his hands. "Shut up or you'll never be able to carry any children ever." The brunette male snarled, his pointy canines glinting noticeably against his normal teeth. "Babe, maybe you should let the annoying bitch go." Cloud said, in an almost monotonous tone, as if he were bored already by the two girls. Leon reluctantly pulled his hands away from the smaller girl's mouth and pouted, placing his hands in his lap. Cloud smiled and affectionately bit his mate's ear as a reward. "So when are you guys planning on conceiving my nieces and nephews?" Aerith asked, a teasing smile playing upon her gentle lips. Leon didn't think his face could get any more red until Cloud responded, "Well we almost had them before but my Lion here dropped a bombshell on me, so we're going somewhere after school."

Aerith nodded, knowingly. She knew that Cloud couldn't let Leon into his territory yet as well as Leon not being able to allow the blonde into his. It was an animal thing, two separate territories until they merged as a couple, where they would create their own den together. "Are we? I thought virgins were a no go, Wolf." Leon snapped, his teeth grinding against his elongated canines. Cloud only smiled at his mate in return. "I'll explain later." The blonde grinned, leaning into the brunette and bumping his forehead against the other boy's. Leon only huffed in response, showing his disappointment.

The school day had progressed without issue until the lunch bells sounded. Leon and Cloud were coincidentally in all the same classes so the brunette had spent his day showing the blonde around the campus. Now that Leon had his mate by his side, he felt reassured by the wolf's intimidating presence. Cloud's glare seemed to work on just about everyone, keeping the hordes of fans away from the stoic brunette. "Come on, let's get some lunch." Leon murmured, leading a very pissed off Cloud into the cafeteria. "I'm not hungry." Cloud said, looking around the eating area. He spied a table where the black haired and brunette girls sat, amongst a few other students. "Grab your food, Leon, then we can go sit down." The blonde stated, eager to be pressed up against his Lion. Rolling his eyes, Leon quickly grabbed a bottle of water and a few assorted sugary treats. Smiling contently to himself, Leon picked up the tray of cavities and followed the blonde to the table where his friends sat patiently. "Your teeth are going to rot, Leon." Yuffie said, tauntingly as she eyed the brunette's full plate of pastries. Leon sat at the table, ignoring the black haired girl and began picking apart his delicious treats. "You're really going to eat all of those?" Cloud asked, curiously as he himself sat down next to the brunette. "This is what I feel like okay." Leon snarled, glaring at the blonde. "So, who's the blondie?" A boy asked from the congregated group of friends. "It's Leon's mate, Seifer." Aerith explained, hoping it wouldn't set off the other blonde at the table. "What! You could've totally picked me!" Seifer raged, standing up suddenly. Cloud glared from his seated position and responded cruelly, "You aren't even worth his time, what are you? A cub? You don't even smell magical. Let's face it, Griever picked me because I'm smarter, stronger AND sexier than you."

Seifer spluttered at the newcomer's words and allowed Aerith to push him back into his seat before he further embarrassed himself. "Don't worry, Seifer. Your mate is quite adorable and waiting." Aerith said, trying to soothe the younger male. Cloud raised an eyebrow at the brunette girl, becoming irritated by her all knowing attitude towards him and everyone else with any magical properties. "Why do you know so much?" Cloud asked, trying to keep the aggression out of his voice and failing. Aerith just smiled at the irate blonde though. "Because I'm a Cetra, Cloud. It's my job to know." She responded, softly, knowing that the blonde would understand a little more than his brunette mate. Nodding, Cloud returned his attention to his silent mate. He was shocked however to see the plate of sugar completely empty and the brunette wearing a self satisfied smirk. "So that's how you smell so good, huh?" Cloud questioned, not taking his eyes off the empty plate. "Maybe." Leon replied, turning away with a slight blush.


	4. Chapter 4

Seifer scoffed at the mated pair before him, he should have been the brunette Lion's partner, being the only Lion allowed remotely near Leon's well guarded territory. Seifer had taken pride in the fact that he was allowed so close to the brunette's home, even being invited in once or twice. Though he knew the only reason Leon had invited him in those times had been because he was still a cub. Seifer still hadn't been ostracised by his Pride just yet. Yes, at the ripe age of thirteen, Seifer had been dreaming of being Leon's mate for years, since the brunette had first been kicked out of his own Pride. But Leon wasn't interested in little boys it seemed, as Griever had sniffed out and chosen the older blonde as soon as the wolf had brushed against the magical barrier of Leon's self claimed territory.

Leon felt bad for the younger blonde, knowing he had been a fan of the brunette for over three years but he just wasn't feeling any magical aura from the boy. Not feeling a soul connection was the ultimate shut down for his people, it literally meant you could in no way be of any use to the animal guardian and therefore they kept their mystical glow hidden. Cloud had obviously picked up on the lack of magical scent on the blonde and while he was grateful for his Mate cementing their connection, he felt guilty. Seifer hadn't even left his Pride yet, he was still just a baby. He wouldn't even begin to smell appealing until he had left his parents, his own unique smell masked by the two older lions.

"So, Leon. As I was saying, let's skip class." Cloud shouted, trying to get his brunette mate's attention for the umpteenth time. Leon blinked his eyes, regaining control of his body, breaking the autopilot blank stare. "What are we doing?" The brunette asked, furrowing his brows at the blonde next to him. "We're going to skip class." Cloud stated again, hoping the dazed Lion would finally pay attention. "Okay." Leon murmured, pushing his empty plate away from him and standing up. The brunette didn't know it but he had unintentionally released a huge swell of heated pheromones which had sent the blonde into a sniffing frenzy. "Be careful, you two." Aerith called, teasing the pair.

Cloud smirked as he too stood up from the table and grabbed Leon by his arm, leaning into the brunette. "I need you to take me to a secluded area." The blonde whispered, his already husky voice lowering even more. Leon shivered and nodded, leading his Mate out of the cafeteria. The sulking blonde still seated at the table, watched forlornly as the brunette walked away hand in hand with his Mate. "It's okay, Seifer." Yuffie chirped, smacking the smaller blonde against his back with one of her tiny hands. "You'll find your own Mate soon enough. Leon had to wait three years for Cloud, after leaving his parents." Aerith said, trying to comfort the younger boy. Seifer just snarled at the brunette girl's attempts, shrugging his back away from the other girl. Aerith smiled at the younger boy, sadly. He was only just a cub, he wouldn't understand.

Leon led his dominant Mate towards the roof's stairwell, pulling the blonde up the stairs, he turned to face the boy. Cheeks flushed, Leon moaned at the sight of his blonde wolf growling from the view of Leon's ass as he climbed the stairs. "Nobody comes here." The brunette murmured, clearly excited by the lust filled stares of the other boy. Cloud perked up at the words, taking in that fact the stairwell was indeed isolated. Growling, the blonde pushed the brunette up against a wall, nuzzling and nipping his neck in a nearly unstoppable fury. Leon groaned as his Mate marked him, biting savagely at his nape. "Cloud, stop." Leon whimpered, helplessly grinding his still hardened cock against the blonde's erection. Cloud's growls intensified as his Mate attempted to dissuade his affections. "I don't want to." The blonde snarled, nipping the tanned skin, pleased that his actions were now beginning to cause bruises and small wounds. Leon moaned at his dominating lover's exploitations, grinding his canines against his teeth. "Mine." Cloud growled, nuzzling the reddened and abused skin of his trembling Mate. "Mm, Cloud." Leon moaned, almost pleading for some sort of relief. The blonde chuckled against the brunette's neck before licking the skin one last time, pulling away from him again. Leon snarled at the blonde and his ceased actions, already missing the affectionate nips and nuzzles. "Come to a hotel with me." Cloud murmured, licking the brunette's lower lip, in an attempt to beg his feisty Mate. "Alright." Leon agreed, shyly looking away from the blonde as he reciprocated the lick along the other boy's lip.

Cloud was surprised at the brunette's readily acceptance of his offer and pressed his lips against the other's in a crushing show of dominance. Leon groaned at the feel of the blonde's soft lips passionately pressed against his own. Taking the opportunity, Cloud thrust his tongue into the Lion's opened mouth, entangling his wet muscle with the brunette's. Leon wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck, trying to merge closer with his Mate. Feeling Griever stir inside, the brunette ignored his animal guardian, focusing more on his Mate, as the lion roared awake. Cloud smirked against Leon's full lips as he too felt his animal guardian awaken from his brief slumber with a sharp bark, clearly Fenrir was not used to all this magical energy that both aroused and amused the wolf, as he snapped at his Mate.

Griever padded furiously in the confines of his brunette kin's mind. He wasn't satisfied with this pitiful attempt at mating and growled his disapproval. Hearing a resounding bark in response. The Lion's ears perked up as he felt his mate's aura slink over his own heady aura. Griever purred as the blue energy rushed over his own red aura, thoroughly pleased by the reassurance of his Mate. Because their two owners hadn't mated yet, it would be a while until Fenrir and Griever would mate themselves, merging the couple as one, fusing their souls and animal guardians together. Fenrir whined as he remembered this fact, wishing for the hot breath of his Lion and sweet smelling scent.

Cloud growled into the deepened kiss, understanding Fenrir's frustrations. _Soon_, Cloud thought as he pushed the eager brunette back against the wall. The Lion was too appealing for his own good, grinding his body against the blonde's and moaning like there was no tomorrow. Cloud would have to wait though, as his Mate was a virgin. He would take his time, loving and pleasing both Leon and Griever, marking his mate so well that his scent would be embedded in the brunette's skin. Leon ground his groin and hips against his Wolf's in an attempt to fulfil his hastened urge to orgasm. With the constant growls and nips from the blonde, the brunette was going insane from the pleasure of his first necking experience. Pulling away from his aggressive Mate, Leon whimpered. "Please, Cloud. I can't take it anymore." The Lion whined, pouting and panting at the blonde.

Cloud smirked at his lusty Mate, Leon was everything that both he and Fenrir had wished for in their soul partner. With a growl of victory, the blonde fell to his knees in front of the brunette. Sliding the many belts up his lover's hips, Cloud licked his lips in anticipation. _I wonder if he tastes as sweet_, Cloud thought. Leon trembled as the blonde pulled his black jeans down his thighs, along with his black briefs. Cloud took in the sight of his Mate's weeping cock, freed from its darkened prison cell. Having his arms forced from being around the blonde's neck, Leon entangled his hands in the blonde spikes, gripping onto the soft hair tightly. Cloud moaned at the feel of his Mate's hands running through and grasping his hair. Excited, the blonde leaned forward and licked the droplets of precum from the brunette's cock, relishing the sweet taste on his tongue. Leon's hips jerked as his Wolf engulfed his hardened length in his hot and wet mouth. Cloud felt his lips twist into a smirk around the brunette's cock, sucking and licking along the length. Leon couldn't believe how great the blonde was, the pleasure almost knocking him out. It almost made him regret saving his virginity for his Mate, almost. Steadying his balance, Cloud grabbed onto his Lion's hips, deep throating the brunette as he tightened his grip on his Mate. "Ah! Cloud! Mm, please!" Leon moaned as he felt the familiar clenching of the muscles in his lower stomach, his orgasm nearing. Cloud picked up the pace, sucking harshly on the brunette's cock until he heard an ear splitting cry emit from his Lion's mouth. Griever roared in triumph as his kin released, the pleasant feelings rocking his brain. Cloud didn't move as he swallowed his Mate's orgasm, Fenrir barking happily in victory. They hadn't mated but his blonde kin had brought pleasure to the Lion and that swelled the grey wolf with pride.


	5. Chapter 5

Leon slid down the wall and thudded against the floor with a thump. He had no idea how good oral sex was until Griever had forced his Mate upon him, he was ultimately glad he waited for the blonde wolf to come strutting into town. Out of breath, the brunette sat on the floor, trembling with the aftershocks of his orgasm. "So good." Leon murmured, his breath hitching as the blonde nuzzled his groin with his cheek. "Mine." Cloud growled as he rubbed his cheek against the brunette's thigh. Leon nodded in response, too tired to argue with the wolf.

Cloud cocked his head to the side as he listened intently before pulling up his brunette lion's pants, adjusting them and pulling the tangle of belts over his still hardened cock. The blonde had just finished playing with his Lion's belts when a blur of red and black crashed into him. "CLOUD! Why'd you run off, yo? Didn't even tell me where you were going!" A slow drawl of a voice called. Leon watched as his Mate was pounced upon and growled at the intruder, clearly not impressed. Cloud winced at the sound of his Lion growling and pushed the redhead off him. "Reno, because I knew you would follow me. This is my mate, Leon." Cloud explained, introducing his friend to his Mate. Reno raised an eyebrow at the once dazed brunette who now openly growled at him. "What a hottie, huh? Got any sisters or brothers kicking around, yo?" Reno joked, poking his tongue out at the Lion. Leon merely snarled in response to the idiotic redhead.

"So, is there a reason why you're here?" Cloud asked, reminding the redhead of his task. "Oh yeah, the Pack would like the Fenrir back." Reno said, nodding enthusiastically. Griever paced furiously in his kin's mind, worried about his Mate and his annoying little pack member. "No." Leon responded, stating the obvious. Cloud nodded to the brunette, not wanting to anger his new Mate. "Leon's right, I can't." Cloud murmured causing the redhead to droop in disappointment. "But, you won't be allowed to come back if you mate with him." Reno whined, shaking his head at the blonde wolf. Griever snarled at the redhead's admission, knowing full well that Cloud had been kicked out of his Pack. "I know, Reno." Cloud said, smiling at the redhead sadly. "Cloud, you're coming home, whether you like it or not!" Reno shouted, pouncing on the wolf once more. Leon snapped, letting Griever take over as a fearsome roar ripped from his very human lips. Reno turned to face the snarling brunette and bared his elongated canines to the pissed off cat. Cloud frowned as he threw the redhead off his lap. "Go home, Reno. I'm not going back." The blonde growled as he made his way back to his Mate's side, who lovingly nuzzled his neck, ceasing his aggressive growling. Griever was pleased, knowing that his unmarked Mate had every right to go home but chose him and his future family.

Fenrir bristled aggressively, nobody threatened his mate, not even a previous Pack member. The grey wolf had barked and urged his blonde kin towards the Lion, aching to merge their psyche and souls. The wolf raced in the confines of his blonde kin's mind, eager to complete the mating rituals with his feisty soul partner. Cloud shook his head free of Fenrir's growls and impatient thoughts and stepped closer towards the brunette, hoping his scent would calm the wolf. The sweet scent only teased Fenrir though, making his muzzle salivate with longing. "Cloud, if you don't come back, I'll be alone. You know that Rude left, who will I talk to?" Reno whimpered, choosing to stay kneeling on the floor, only glancing at the blonde. "I have a new Pack to start with my Mate. You're welcome any time after our cubs are born." Cloud stated firmly, reassuring his Lion again of his loyalty, family and cubs first then annoying little redhead.

Reno nodded in defeat and picked himself up off the floor. "You better call me, yo." He muttered as he left the two in the staircase, to their own devices. "What the fuck, Cloud?" Leon asked, confused by the whole awkward situation. Cloud sighed and embraced his Lion, wrapping arms tightly around the brunette. "I was kicked out by my father, turns out he and the Pack needs me more than they thought. It doesn't matter though, I've met you now and I'm not letting you go." The blonde growled, possessively snuffling the Lion's neck. "Cloud? I'd like to go to that hotel now." Leon murmured, feeling the blonde stiffen against him. "You sure?" Cloud asked, knowing that he was lucky Griever couldn't respond for the brunette. Leon nodded in response, pressing his body flush against the Wolf's.

Cloud could feel both his and Fenrir's steeled wills snapping as he picked up his brunette mate and threw him over his shoulders and raced down the stairs. Leon chuckled at the wolf's frenzied movements as he ran through the school, trying to find the exit. "Cloud you need to turn right." The brunette murmured, trying to help his Mate. Cloud nodded and sharply turned right and burst through the double doors marked "Exit". The light almost blinding him, Cloud placed his Lion on the ground again to shield his eyes from the unforgiving sun. "Meet you at 7th Heaven?" Leon teased, racing to his car and sliding into the driver's seat. Cloud smirked at his Lion, like he would beat Fenrir to the hotel.

Peeling out of the student car park, Leon honked as he passed the blonde who had only just straddled his motorcycle, forgoing his helmet. Cloud growled as his Mate sped away from him and kicked his stand back flush against the bike, revving the handlebars. He was going to fuck his Lion into submission, even if it killed him. Leon chuckled as he watched the blonde tail him in his rear view mirror. Blowing a kiss, Leon quickly shifted into fourth gear, hustling the pace. Cloud snarled as his Mate's car soon began to vanish from sight and kicked his bike into shape. He wasn't going to lose this race or any others that came after it.

Leon had pushed his car into fifth gear, confident that he would win as he raced down the streets. But as he slowed his car down to pull in front of the hotel, he saw a cocky blonde leaning against his bike already parked in front of the building. Sulking, the brunette parked his own vehicle and stomped over to the blonde. "How'd ya beat me?" Leon questioned, curiously. Cloud smirked and smacked his Mate's ass lightly. "You're in a car so you can't go down alleyways." The blonde taunted, smacking the brunette again. Griever purred at the love taps and encouraged Leon to do so as well. Cloud's smirk only widened when the brunette purred at his touch. "Griever likes it rough huh?" The wolf joked, letting his hands explore the Lion's ass and the small of his back. Leon could only nod as he continued to purr, focusing on the pleasure of his Wolf's hands.

Cloud sniffed the air as his Mate's sweet scent burned the back of his nostrils and throat. "Cloud, fuck me." Leon moaned in between his delectable purring. The wanton moaning of his Lion only aroused Fenrir even more as he began licking his chops, excitedly. The wolf gave a sharp bark until his blonde kin pulled the brunette towards him and nuzzled the Lion's neck. "My pleasure."


	6. Chapter 6

Hustling through the hotel and essentially shaking down the clerk had only angered the blonde. He hadn't expected it to be so difficult to even get to the rooms, all the choices, perks and then the payment options and necessary ID made the Wolf snap at the man behind the desk. The blonde had only relaxed once he had himself and his Mate safely hidden away in their room. Leon had followed the Wolf, into their room, impressed by his choice. Cloud had picked an Olympian themed room, so there were marbled pillars and other Greek nuances hidden throughout the room. Once Griever saw the bed, the lion bounded through Leon's mind, crashing into the invisible wall that kept him confined. Roaring in displeasure, Griever continued to fling himself against the barrier, hoping it would cave under his might. Leon shook his head and got the point; Griever wanted the mating over and done with. The brunette calmly approached the bed before throwing himself on it, rubbing his body along the sheets enticingly.

Cloud had turned to speak to his Mate when he caught sight of the Lion scent marking the queen sized bed, his shirt slipping up his lower stomach from the movements. Fenrir howled to the skies in Cloud's mind, excited by his Mate's seductive movements. Trying not to alert the Lion, Cloud removed his black singlet, letting it fall to the floor silently. Seeing that the brunette was far too busy marking the sheets, the blonde lifted one of his legs to slip his off his boots and socks, letting them also fall to the ground with a soft thump this time.

Leon looked up to his Mate, noticing that the blonde was removing his clothing. Griever purred at the sight, he had chosen well for his brunette kin. Their chosen stood at the edge of the bed, only clad in his unbuttoned black jeans. Sitting up on the bed, Leon quickly moved to undo his belts when a sharp bark stopped his hands. Looking up, he saw his Mate stalk towards him. "Cloud?" Leon questioned, his fear making his scent sit heavy around his body. The blonde only dropped to his knees at the side of the bed, laying his head against the mattress near the brunette. "I don't know how to fuck a virgin." Cloud murmured, hoping his Lion wouldn't pick up on his nervousness. Leon's eyes widened at the admission and rolled over onto his stomach, reaching out to console the blonde with a ruffle of his spikes. "It's okay, you can't break me so easily." The brunette teased, his breath hitching slightly. Cloud lifted his head only to be metaphorically punched in the face by his Mate's heavy lust and fear filled musky scent. The blonde inhaled the thready scent, delighting in the all natural perfume of his Mate. But with each breath, Cloud could feel his control slowly slip from him, Fenrir pacing away all thoughts of backing out of the hotel room and leaving his brunette Mate's virginity intact. He was going to do this, whether he wanted to or not. Snapping his head up, the blonde took in the sight of his glassy eyed Mate, panting heavily under his cold gaze.

"Strip." Cloud demanded, his blue eyes focused on the Lion's scant amount of skin showing. Leon broke out of his lust induced stupor and raised an eyebrow but Griever nudged him forward, insisting on having the brunette do as his Mate instructed. His brow furrowing in protest, Leon removed his jacket, throwing it onto the sheets next to the blonde, his white t shirt following suit. The brunette made to move off the bed so he could remove his shoes and jeans, not to mention his belts, when another sharp bark stopped him. "Cloud, I have to take off the rest of my clothes. I'm doing what you want." Leon murmured, slowly rising off the bed in an attempt to appease the dominant Wolf. Cloud watched silently as the brunette did just that, removing his shoes and undoing his belts, to pull his pants and underwear off in one movement.

Fenrir growled in anticipation as he watched his kin's Mate strip in front of him. The wolf couldn't wait for his own merging with his Mate and barked again to hurry the brunette and his blonde kin. Cloud's head was going to explode, if it wasn't Fenrir's constant barking and incessant whining growls, it was the thick lustful scent of the brunette opposite him. The blonde watched as his Mate began to slip out of his pants, taking his underwear along with him.

Leon could feel he was under the cold and harsh scrutiny of his Mate and slowed his actions, sliding the material down at a painfully leisurely pace. The brunette finally managed to step out of his pants and flung them at the blonde, winking. Now that he was naked, Leon felt adrenaline rush through his body in a violent shudder. Silently, he slinked his body in a cat like manner onto the bed, swaying hips and ass teasingly. Encouraged by Griever's soft snuffling of arousal and need, Leon collapsed onto the bed, rolling over to show his bare stomach to his Mate, in a sign of submission. Pleased that the sheets smelt faintly of him, the brunette purred and moaned happily. Though Griever wasn't as calm, thrashing and digging his claws into the ground. With an almost audible snarl, Griever swiped his massive paw, claws fully extended, at the confines of the brunette's mind. The Lion wasn't waiting any longer, he wanted his Mate now.

Cloud hadn't expected the brunette to roll over and lay himself bare that easily. After all, even though they were a fated pair, they were still strangers. But as he watched the brunette purr and moan, rubbing himself against the white sheets of the hotel bed, Cloud could knew there was no going back. The brunette lion was his now and there was no changing that, Cloud would never let Leon go, no matter how hard he tried. The blonde inhaled deeply, almost as if to reassure himself before crawling up onto the bed, throwing all of his rational and logical thoughts to the wind. Fenrir growled as he felt his Mate's presence, lying so close to his blonde kin. It was getting hard to keep the dusky wolf in control, let alone himself, as the wolf darted from side to side of Cloud's mind, growling and barking when the blonde took too long.

Leon's breath hitched as he watched the blonde climb onto the bed and crawled his way, a little too slowly for Griever's liking, towards him, blue eyes never leaving his grey ones. His heart hammering against his chest, the brunette fought not to turn away from the silent blonde who had now approached his naked body. Leon bit his lower lip in anticipation as the wolf knelt over his body, sniffing delicately. Even Griever's rampant pacing, roaring and swiping had died, the Lion now more interested in watching the blonde.

Cloud knew when Leon had control of his body as he almost instantly stopped purring and rubbing his body against the sheets. Griever had taken a backseat, leaving his brunette kin to mate with his soul partner, eagerly awaiting his own merging with his mate. The blonde frowned as he sniffed his Mate's neck, picking up on the thin thready scent of fear. "Leon?" Cloud asked, a little confused, he thought the brunette would be alright. Leon knew that Cloud had smelled his fear before the blonde called his name. "It's fine." The brunette murmured, leaning up to lick the blonde's nose, gently. Leon hadn't expected Griever to pull back and leave him defenceless with his revved up Mate. The lion wasn't prepared at all for this, but his Heat was driving him crazy, he wanted, no needed, the blonde inside him, marking him.

Fenrir whined as he felt his Mate pull away, the reddened aura slipping away from the brunette. He knew he had to be patient and wait for the two soul partners to merge before he could crash into the brunette's mind and take his Mate. The Wolf paced almost furiously in the blonde's mind, barking every now and then to encourage the hesitant male. "I got it, you bastard wolf." Cloud growled, nuzzling his brunette's mouth lovingly. Leon cocked an eyebrow at the cursing of his Mate but was distracted almost instantly by the blonde's hot and wet tongue flicking out to drag across his lips. Cloud knew it would take some serious licking and coaxing to get the Lion relaxed enough to attempt mating without having the brunette claw his face off. The blonde hadn't ever considered that he would mate to a lion, so he was going by wolf etiquette here, which meant that it was the brunette's lead, not that Leon knew that. Continuing his soft approach, Cloud licked down the Lion's neck, pressing light kisses against the skin, trying to appease his lover.

Leon had no idea how to tell the blonde that he needed it harder, longing for the rough grip of his Mate's hands, the sharp bite of his elongated canines or the dirty talking that only a prostitute would hear. It seemed that Cloud was stuck on autopilot, sniffing and licking his way down his Mate's body, taking in the thick and luscious scent of a horny brunette. Once he reached Leon's lower stomach, Cloud stiffened, slowing his ministrations. The blonde knew he had to check if the brunette was ready and brought his nose down to the brunette's groin, sniffing and snuffling curiously. Cloud almost crowed in victory as his nostrils were assaulted by the strong scent of Leon's Heat. It seemed silly to reassure himself of his Mate's readiness but he had known many wolves who had lost certain parts of their body, trying to mate to a female that only just started their Heat.

"Cloud, I'm not a fucking wolf!" Leon snarled, his hand coming down to scratch at the blonde's face, impatiently. The blonde managed to narrowly duck the furious claws of his Mate, smiling sheepishly. He'd been caught out in his nervousness. "Just fuck me, already!" Lion growled, irritated by his Mate's incessant need to treat him like a china doll, or more likely, a female wolf. Frowning, the blonde moved up the brunette's body again to capture his snarling lips in a dominating kiss. Leon moaned into his Mate's lips, relishing the harsher contact. "Ah, C-Cloud!" Leon cried as the blonde bit his lower lip, quite savagely. Pulling away, the blonde admired his handiwork, a small trail of blood running down his lover's chin. Cloud smirked as the brunette leaned into his body even further, aroused by the rough handling.

His hormones sizzling, Leon had no idea what was spurring him on, eager to be fucked into the mattress, with the blonde's lips biting his neck and shredding his flesh with his claws. His animal instincts had kicked in, the hormones finally proving to be too much for Leon's rational human self. Griever had been quietly watching when he realised that the blonde was courting the Lion in a manner known only to wolves. Snarling, the giant cat had began pacing back and forth in the brunette's mind, his thoughts flashing hastily alerting his kin. _Stupid wolf_, Griever thought, digging at the ground, impatiently.

Leon agreed with his animal guardian, Cloud and his wolf were stupid. The brunette frowned as the blonde went back to his almost worshipping licking and kicked the blonde off him, impatiently snarling. Cloud was surprised when he was thrown off both the brunette and the bed, peeking his head over the mattress to see his Mate roll over onto his hands and knees. "I'm not a fucking wolf." Leon growled again, looking over his shoulder to his bewildered Mate. Nodding, Cloud hastily climbed back onto the bed and crawled towards him.

Griever was rather pleased with his brunette kin, seeing that the human had finally accepted more of his animal instincts. Lions don't need to be coaxed into submission, they needed to forced into submission. Leon felt the bed dip as the blonde wolf got back onto the bed and made his way towards his naked and open self. But the brunette hadn't prepared himself for what the wolf did next.

Cloud could feel himself smirk as the brunette stiffened under his tongue. Leon hadn't expected the blonde to lick anywhere near his entrance and shuddered at the wet muscle lave at his twitching hole. "Mmm, Cloud" Leon moaned, glancing over his shoulder to see the wolf fully immersed in his task. Bowing his back, the brunette eyes widened as the blonde thrust his tongue into the quivering entrance. The lion could feel his sanity slipping as the wet tongue of his Mate thrust just barely inside and teased him. "Cloud." Leon purred, wiggling his ass against his Mate's face, letting the blonde know he was obviously pleased by this sort of licking. Cloud smirked once more before speeding up his exploring tongue's pace, eager to please the brunette even more. Leon rolled his hips as the blonde hastened his tongue, the sweet licking almost too much for the lion as he tried to hold his orgasm back. Though, soon after, Leon lost the fight, orgasming over the sheets helplessly with a loud cry of release.

Deeming the entrance loosened enough and his Mate pleased, Cloud removed his mouth from the brunette's ass, nipping one of the brunette's ass cheeks affectionately. Leon could barely keep himself up on his hands, his body trembling from the aftershock of his orgasm. "Stop playing with me, Cloud. Just fuck me." Leon growled, sounding a lot less menacing than intended, as he was out of breath. Cloud smacked his Mate's ass playfully. "You got it, love." The blonde teased, wrapping his hands lovingly around the brunette's hips.

Griever watched intently, as the blonde positioned himself behind his brunette kin. It took the Lion all he had not to race around in a mad panic, growling excitedly. Leon shivered as he felt his animal guardian's aura slip over his, impatiently. Fenrir could barely contain his excitement as he barked mercilessly at his own kin, snarling when the blonde rolled his eyes. Cloud took that moment, hurried by the red shimmering fog around his Mate and his animal guardian's vocal demands, to slam his hardened length into the brunette causing a bellowing growl to escape the lion's mouth. Leon hadn't expected it to hurt so much when the blonde forced his way into him, barely sheathing his length in the brunette.

"Oh my fucking God!"


	7. Chapter 7

Leon had thrown his head back, letting a pained roar slip from his bleeding lips as his blonde lover thrust into his virgin entrance like it were nothing. "Oh my fucking God!" The brunette screamed, the pain searing his backside causing the lion to bow his back uncomfortably, arching away from the wolf. Noticing his Mate's attempted escape, Cloud barked fiercely at the brunette, though he stilled his hips to allow the lion to adjust to the new sensation. Leon thanked the gods that his Mate had paused, his breathing harsh as he tried to get used to being dominated by the wolf. Sensing his Mate's discomfort, the blonde snuffled the back of the lion's neck with his mouth, gingerly nipping the sensitive skin. Blinking away tears of pain, Leon leaned back into the blonde's mouth, both encouraging and reassuring the panicked wolf.

Griever roared in triumph as his aura reached outwards, finally breaking free from his brunette kin's body and seeking his Mate out. The Lion was rewarded with a shimmery blue aura slipping out to meet him halfway. Fenrir hastened towards the red aura, eager to meet with his Mate but found himself sniffing and scenting the air cautiously, wolf etiquette coming into play once more. Griever, having had enough of being patient, couldn't wait and raced to the other, his deep red aura crashing into the blue aura, causing him to crash land on the dusky grey wolf who let the massive brown and cream coloured lion drop onto his smaller body. Instead of the two being in the confines of their kin's minds, they were now roaming the wide air around the two, which materialised as a wide plains, complete with scarce trees, burnt looking grass and other such safari animals wandering around. Unfazed by the other, Fenrir let the lion crush him with his body weight, excited to finally be able to brush against his feisty Mate. Deciding he had crushed his Mate long enough, Griever rolled over onto his back, rubbing back along the cracked dirt of the plains, pleased that he was free of the endless white brunette's mind. Taking in his surroundings, Fenrir was disappointed in the Serengeti like plains, having been eager for a nice green forest with a rocky den. Noticing his Mate's disappointment, Griever rolled onto the pads of his feet and chuffed, shaking his mane of chocolate brown hair at the silent wolf.

Fenrir blanched as he watched his Mate take the typical pounce stance, his tail whipping back and forth excitedly. The grey wolf stiffened as the lion pounced on him once more, jumping on his back, resting his full weight against the smaller wolf. However, the lion refused to move when the wolf moved underneath him, deciding to settle in against the bristled fur of his Mate, who resigned and welcomed him with a quick nip to his ear. A few moments passed when Fenrir noticed that his Mate had fallen asleep, comforted by the other animal guardian's presence. Realising that his Mate was now relaxed and comfortable, Fenrir wriggled out from underneath the heavy lion and positioned himself next to the napping lion's side, curling into a grey wolf shaped ball.

Cloud's heart was racing as he felt Fenrir leave him to meet his fated Mate, circling around both the blonde and the brunette's entangled bodies. The blonde readjusted his mouth's grip on the back of his Mate's neck, digging his sharpened canines deeper into the smooth skin as he resumed his thrusting into the lion. Leon mewled as his Mate began pounding away in his not so virginal entrance, angling upwards as he aimed for the brunette's prostate. Cloud smirked when he finally hit his Mate's prostate and thrust fiercely into the newly found bundle of nerves, causing the brunette to let a roar of ecstasy escape his lips, bowing his back. Leon couldn't keep his moans slipping from his mouth as the blonde continued to roll his hips, rocking his cock deep inside his Mate, slamming into the lion's prostate with each thrust. Cloud released his teeth's grip on his Mate's neck only for his brunette lover to whip his head backwards and growl viciously in his face, snapping his elongated canines as he snarled at the blonde. Cloud waited until his Mate ceased his snarling before he ran his tongue over the brunette's lower lip, licking gently. Leon seemed indifferent until the blonde gripped his neck again, his sharp teeth sinking into the sensitive flesh on the back of his nape. The brunette chuffed once more, pleased by the feel of his Mate's jaws working at keeping his grip tight on the sweat slickened skin. Leon moaned again, his breathy gasps and shuddered groans getting louder and louder with his impeding orgasm dancing its way out of his body and onto the sheets as the blonde hit his prostate for the last time before he too came, releasing his essence within his Mate. The brunette roared as his Mate's orgasm exploded inside of him, clawing the sheets, ripping them with his sharpened nails. Cloud only panted as he collapsed onto his brunette lover , still encased deep in the lion's heated entrance. "Don't stop, Cloud. Please, don't stop." Leon begged, his voice hoarse from growling and roaring. The blonde hesitantly released his grip on the brunette, opening and closing his jaw to get the feeling back into his mouth. "I wouldn't even if I could, babe. I'm here for a while." Cloud murmured, leaning forward to engage his tired lion in a languid exchange of tongues and saliva.

Fenrir snapped awake as he felt his blonde kin's orgasm snake its way throughout his body. Untangling himself from his curled position, the grey wolf moved away from the warmth of his Mate and howled in triumph, praising his blonde kin's victory. When he heard a soft chuffing from behind him, Fenrir turned to see his Mate awakened and shaking his mane, fluffing it up slightly. Noticing that his Wolf had stopped howling and had his glowing blue eyes focused on him, Griever smirked as he walked, almost sinuously, towards the wolf. With their kin's mating finally completed, the two animal guardians were now free to begin their own mating rituals. The brown and cream lion chuffed as he snuffled his Mate's muzzle affectionately as he began to rub his body against the grey fur of his Mate. Reciprocating his Lion's actions, Fenrir licked the other's muzzle gently, rubbing his cheek against the Lion's, scenting the other, familiarising himself with the smell. Suddenly, Griever pulled away from the grey wolf, swaying his hips as he walked away from the other, enticing his Mate. Fenrir watched carefully as his Lion swayed away from him, gathering it must be part of a submissive lion's mating, following after the brown and cream lion, keeping himself a few steps behind his seductive Mate.

Leon cried out as his Wolf regained his breath and began pounding into his abused entrance for the second time that day. Snarling, the brunette turned and swiped at his Mate, dragging extended claws down the non scarred skin of his lover. Leon hadn't been expecting the blonde to start thrusting into him when he did, surprised at the sudden and rough rolling of his Wolf's hips. "Fuck, Leon." Cloud groaned as the torn skin of his shoulder began to bleed slowly, stilling his hips' rapid pace to peer at the wound. "Don't stop!" Leon begged, blinking tears away as he snarled again at his Mate, unable to help his animalistic urges and tendencies. The blonde shook his head, trying to ignore the dulled pain in his arm and began to roll his hips once more against his Mate's curved ass cheeks, the sweaty skin of his body slapping on the sweat drenched skin of his lion. Leon moaned as the blonde hit his prostate, deciding to claw his nails into the wooden headboard of the bed. Cloud couldn't help but groan at the sight of his dishevelled Mate grasping and clinging onto the bed as he pounded into his body. The blonde hissed as his brunette lover clenched his quivering entrance around his cock as he came for the second time onto the sheets with a hushed growl, his sharpened nails digging into the wood with a crack. Cloud howled as he came this time, digging his own nails into the unmarred skin of his Lion's ass, delighting in the pleased chuffing from his lover. Out of breath again, Cloud slumped onto his Mate's sweaty form, still buried deep inside the lion. Leon panted as he fell onto the bed under his Mate's heavy body and began purring, rubbing his body against both the dirtied sheets and his silent lover. "Hold on, babe. Give me a minute." Cloud groaned as he felt his Mate rub against him, seductively. Leon whined but ceased his sensual rubbing, patiently waiting for his lover which couldn't be said about his animal guardian.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N - So the story line will come back, I promise but the smut had take a few pages, if you know what I mean...**

**I didn't elaborate on the Animal Guardians mating...Because...TBH it was awkward. **

**Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Griever snarled as he swiped restlessly at his Mate, the grey wolf barely managing to dodge the onslaught of claws. Mating between the two animal guardians was not going as the Lion had planned, expecting to be courted per lion customs. The brown lion was so very wrong when he realised his Mate was sticking to his Wolf roots and mating customs. Griever didn't want to wait the customary two days of sniffing and licking and nuzzling with his Mate. He wanted the relentless mating of lions, going at it every fifteen minutes for two to three days, biting and snarling at each other until they both released. But his Mate was treating him as gently as he would a female wolf, pandering to his "needs". _Wolf customs_, Griever thought bitterly as he pawed the cracked dirt with his claws impatiently.

Fenrir fought the urge to snarl back at his Mate as he dodged the powerful black claws for what had to be the fiftieth time that day. The grey wolf had figured out that every time he attempted to coax the feisty lion was when he would be under his Lion's claws. If his safari angel wanted to play rough, then he would just have to play even rougher. Griever noticed the change in his gentle Mate almost instantly as he turned to see the feral look in his glowing blue eyes and the long pink tongue licking his chops sinfully. Stormy grey eyes glinting with the prospect of mating, the lion assumed the typical cat mating position, flipping his tail to the side excitedly. Fenrir advanced on his Mate, making moves to mount him from the back when he savagely bit his lion's eat, shredding it to bloody rips. Griever growled in response to his wolf's antics before he chuffed, pleased that his Mate had finally picked up on his kitty social cues. Noting the chuff of approval, Fenrir jumped off his Mate's broad back and circled back to his exposed entrance, leaning his nose in to delicately sniff. The wolf howled in triumph as he was finally hit in the face with his lion's hormones, proving that he was more than ready to be taken. Licking his chops once more, Fenrir mounted the now growling lion, entering his Mate with another long howl.

Leon woke late the next day, buried underneath his blonde lover in a bed with a cracked headboard and ripped sheets, covered in both his and his Mate's proof of arousal. Blinking away the sleep, the brunette looked over his shoulder to see his blonde lover still fast asleep pressed flush against him, the lion's sensitive skin still tucked in his mouth kept there by his elongated canines. Leon wriggled under his Mate, trying to break free from his steeled grasp when he felt a warning growl vibrate against his skin. Looking over his shoulder once more, the brunette saw that his blonde lover had released his flesh and was blinking sleepy and yet glowing blue eyes at him, transfixing his own pair of grey eyes to his wolf's beautiful form. "Not yet." Cloud murmured, flexing his hips to remind his lion that he was still buried deep inside of him. Leon moaned as the blonde began to slowly thrust in and out his well used entrance, beginning the next day of endless rounds of sex. Cloud was glad that the brunette had finally calmed down somewhat, spending the most of yesterday ducking and dodging his lover's nails and teeth. He had spent more time pinning his lover down with his teeth than anything else. The blonde shook his head though, ridding himself of such thoughts and focused solely on making it through another round as his Mate began to snarl and claw at the bed again.

_**~A few hours later~**_

Cloud snarled as his Mate made to move away from him again and nipped his shoulder blade in a wordless effort to scold the lion. Leon moaned, a full throated sound, as the blonde hit his abused prostate once more. Digging nails into the mattress helped the brunette to focus on staying alert and awake, fighting the urge to pass out as his head spun from the pleasure and ecstasy of it all. Cloud howled as he came this time, flinging his head back with the relief of his release. It had to have been hours since they first began rounds and the blonde was finally starting to tire of the endless mating, praying for his Heat to end. The blonde fought to stay upright as he emptied his orgasm into his Mate's bowels, snarling and clutching his lover's thin hips almost painfully. "Mm! Cloud, please don't stop. Ah! God!" Leon begged as he clung onto the headboard with one hand and fisted his erection with the other. Shaking his head mournfully, the blonde let a despaired sigh pass his lips as his cock hardened yet again, the never ending cycle of sex starting up once more.

Leon couldn't believe how full he felt after two day's worth of constant sex and his blonde wolf's every orgasm being released into his entrance. Said blonde was now growling as he fucked the brunette into painful swoons of release, unable to stop his Heat. The brunette couldn't even feel his hips, they were so numb to the world, thanks to the blonde grasping them in his hands tightly as he relentlessly pounded into his Mate. "Oh my god!" Leon cried as he orgasmed once again onto the cum spattered sheets of the bed. Cloud snarled as his lover's muscles clenched around his length once more, ripping his orgasm from him. The blonde continued thrusting however as he emptied yet another load into his Mate, silently begging for his Heat to end as he could no longer feel his cock let alone his hips. Collapsing onto his lion, Cloud panted heavily against the dampened skin of his lover's back, trying to regain his breath before the lion begged for another round. But the pleading never came, as Leon was fast asleep still clutching the headboard like it was his last lifeline amidst a sea of cum. The blonde smirked as he settled in against the lion, thanking the gods that their joined Heat was now thankfully coming to an end.

Griever couldn't contain his pleasure as he roared raggedly for hours as his Mate mounted him, their mating only just having started. Though he was pleased, the Lion hadn't expected his Wolf to disregard him completely and focus solely on the mating itself, often turning his head to snarl and lunge at the grey wolf who snarled and nipped back at his needy Mate. Fenrir howled as he managed to finally release his arousal inside the brown lion who only bellowed a roar of completion himself. Shaking and tossing his head, the grey wolf started up again, not willing to cause his Mate's claws to descend upon his smaller frame again, having barely managed to dodge the attack of black claws the first time. Griever chuffed again, his aggressive appetite slowly being whetted by his Mate's constant thrusting and release. The lion's chuffs quickly turned into roars of pleasure as he felt his arousal drip onto the cracked dirt of the savannah. Yes, he was rather pleased at having picked his brunette kin's Mate, rather pleased indeed.


	9. Chapter 9

Leon awoke for the second time in the destroyed themed hotel room, though unlike the first time, his peaceful slumber was interrupted not by the soft sighs of the blonde that was pressed up against his naked back, pale sweat slicked skin gelled tanned sweat slicked skin, but the door of their hotel room buckling under heavy knocks. Widening his eyes, the brunette rolled over, peeling his abused and glued skin away from his lover and watched as the door caved under the weight of a hotel employee who crashed into the room on top of the now splintered door. Panicked, Leon could feel himself begin to growl and whimper for his Mate, as he took in the sight of the black haired employee who was beginning to pick himself up off the floor. "What the fuck?" Cloud groaned groggily as he was awoken by his Mate's distressed growls and cries while the brunette wiggled furiously underneath him. "Cloud!" Leon growled, his prior attempts to wriggle out from the heavier male proving to be futile. Opening his glowing blue eyes in annoyance, the blonde flicked his gaze over to the bright rectangle of light where their door should have been. Frowning, Cloud looked from the bright light to the busted door that lay under the boots of a hotel employee who had proceeded to dust himself off.

Cloud growled at the employee as he shielded his eyes from the rectangle of bright light. "Fix the fucking door already!" The blonde snarled at the hotel employee, who was curiously peering at the brunette. Snarling once again, the blonde glared at the black haired teen as he casually adjusted himself in front of his Mate to keep the other man from looking at his brunette's sexed up and dishevelled appearance. Caught in the act of staring, the employee shook his head and picked up the door, shoving it back onto the hinges as if it were nothing. "Finally." Cloud murmured, blinking his eyes in the now darkened room, having to readjust to the lack of light. "Ask him why he's here." Leon whispered, now effectively hidden by the blonde wolf's hulking body. Nodding, the blonde turned to the black haired employee before his muscular form stiffened in recognition. " Zack, what the fuck are you doing here?" Cloud asked, incredulously, clearly not expecting another member of his old pack to be in the city and so far away from his former and their current den. "Oh shucks, Cloudy. You recognised me." Zack muttered, with a grin as he shrugged his shoulders. "Got told to come join your pack." The black haired teen continued, sneaking another peek at the brunette entangled in the dirty semen encrusted sheets. Leon snarled as he pulled the sheets further over himself, ignoring the soft peeling sensation of the sheets from his sullied body and the sticky noises that had accompanied the action. "Stop making eyes at Leon. He's getting self conscious." Cloud murmured, picking up on his Mate's distressed aura, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. "Sorry!" Zack apologised, a cheeky grin replacing his usual all around one.

"What I meant before was, why are you, a hotel employee, in our room after having broken down the door?" Cloud asked, further explaining the question to the ditsy teenager. "Oh, you guys have been here for about five days and we couldn't get a response when we rang your room, so here I am." Zack explained, a little too nonchalantly for Leon's liking. "What do you mean five days? Like, in total five days?!" The brunette questioned, raising himself off the bed to stare at the other teenager, alarmed by the amount of time they had spent together. "Well, you guys paid for three days, so you're only over by two days. Rough Heat huh?" Zack commented, his eyebrows waggling deviously. Leon groaned and slumped back onto the bed. "None of your business, Zack. I don't even have a pack yet. I just met up with my Mate, indulged ourselves in our first Heat together and you guys are already pestering me about joining." Cloud muttered, tensing his previously relaxed muscles against his somewhat calmed down lover. "Sorry, Cloudy! Head Honcho's got a new girlfriend, silver hair, red eyes, real...pleasant. So he's getting rid of us useless males." Zack murmured, turning his gaze away from the pair of lovers. "Pft. Let's see how long he can keep this one." Cloud scoffed, picking himself up from the bed, fighting to pull away from his now bonded Mate.

Leon whined as he watched his blonde wolf move from his position on the bed to search on the floor for his clothes. The brunette continued to stare at his lover, grey eyes content with just following his Mate's form."So, can I come stay with you Cloud?" Zack asked, hope lacing his energetic and excited voice. The blonde stiffened, turning a glare towards the older boy. "No." Cloud murmured as he picked up his pants off the floor, wiggling and jumping into the tight material. The blonde winced as the form fitting pants rubbed against his abused and tender cock. Ignoring the searing pain that rippled through his groin, Cloud managed to button up his jeans and seat himself once again on the bed. "Oh come on. Let me stay a few nights." Zack pleaded, his lower lip jutting forward in his trademark puppy dog look. Shaking his head in defeat, Cloud sighed in defeat, once the puppy dog expression was pulled out, Zack often got what he wanted. "Fine but you better get a job and pay for the rent. Also you can pay the extra fee for our room." The blonde muttered, leaning against the brunette, holding himself up by propping his elbows up on the bed. "Got it, Sir!" Zack called, cheerily as he saluted the mated pair and bounced off to settle their account. "Does this mean we're dating now?" Leon asked, a little shyly as he peered curiously at his blonde lover. Cloud frowned at the brunette lion entangled in the dirtied sheets and pounced on him, almost crushing the other teenager under his weight. "Dating? We're practically married and you ask me if we're dating? You're in trouble now." The blonde growled, nipping at his lover's bruised neck and kiss swollen lips. "I was just checking!" Leon whined, his groin singing with both pleasure and the slightest twinge of pain. Settling on top of his Mate, Cloud realised just how dirty the pair of them both were and leaned down to lick at his lover's chest, causing the other to moan in surprise. "C-Cloud?" Leon whimpered as the blonde continued his tongue's assault, pausing only to respond to his lover. "Bath." The wolf murmured, licking and laving away at the tanned skin of his squirming Mate.

Cloud had spent the better part of half an hour, licking and kissing the brunette "clean" as he cleared away the encrusted semen and grime off his lover. "We should just have a shower." Leon remarked before returning the favour to his blonde wolf, gingerly licking the taut and tightened muscles under the mostly unmarred velvet like skin. The brunette had smirked at the scratches and bite marks that covered his Mate, his pale skin littered with the lovingly aggressive teeth and nail marks. "But then you'll smell of soap and not me. And trust me, I want everyone to smell my scent embedded into your skin, especially that blonde little upstart." Cloud growled, nuzzling the brunette's cheek as he interrupted his tongue bath. Leon smirked at the insult directed at Seifer, silently continuing to lick the blonde clean of bodily fluids.

Zack bounded into the room, surprised that the pair hadn't noticed him until he saw the loving scene between the two, engaging themselves in the sweet Wolf custom. Frowning, the black haired teenager waited patiently until the two had pulled away from each other, clearing his throat to gain their attention. "It's been settled but I need directions back to the apartment, Cloud." Zack murmured, a little embarrassed by the affection that had transpired between the Mated pair. Nodding, the blonde raised himself up off the bed and instructed the teenager to turn around until his Lion had dressed himself, protecting the brunette's sensibilities. After all, after being by himself for years, the Lion wasn't used to being naked around others just yet, unlike the wolves who saw it as a normal every day thing. Zack nodded, eager to turn his embarrassed and awkward self to face the mended door, humming to himself as the Mated pair began to pick up their scattered clothes and dress themselves languidly, hissing in pain as the material clung to their abused flesh and genitals. The first time that Leon swore under his breath, Cloud had immediately turned to his lover and looked him over, making sure that the brunette was fine. Leon had to snarl and swat his blonde Wolf away when he hissed the second time, adamant that he was fine and not a pansy Wolf, eliciting a small chuckle from the black haired wolf positioned at the door of the hotel room. "Come on, Cloud." Leon growled as he pushed past the other teenager, stalking out of the room and making his slow descent down the halls towards the elevator. "Don't worry, he's always like that. Lion sensibilities or some shit." Cloud murmured as he too walked past his former den mate and exited the room, calling over his shoulder for Zack to follow. Shaking his head, the black haired teenager bounded after the blonde and brunette, eager to begin his new life as a member of Cloud's pack.


	10. Chapter 10

Cloud groaned as he was put through another screaming match between his Mate and den mate, the third argument since they had met up at his car after leaving their hotel room. The blonde shook his head as he leaned against the hood of Zack's black Range Rover, waiting for the two shifters bickering to finish their useless banter. "I just don't see why you're here!" Leon shouted, advancing towards the other menacingly. "Well, I'm an unmated male, yo!" Reno yelled back, barely explaining his reason why he had come with Zack. "You should just go back to your former pack, useless wolf!" The brunette retorted, his sharpened fangs snapping at the lithe redhead. Reno seemed taken aback by the feisty lion's remark, his lower lip forming an angry pout as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"We can't go back...We've been exiled." Zack murmured quietly, his usually cheerful disposition darkening at the mention of their banishment. Leon stiffened at the reminder of the two outspoken wolves appearance but refused to back down from his already losing stance. "So?" The brunette snarled, he too crossing his own arms over his chest, unknowingly mimicking the other's closed off cue. Reno looked towards the silent blonde leaning his muscular frame against the black car, his face twisted in an expression of incredulity and confusion. "W-what?!" The redhead questioned, not expecting an answer from anyone when Leon growled in response. "I was kicked out at fourteen and I'm fine! Here you are searching for other exiled members of your pack to regroup. Wolves are weak." The brunette snapped, glaring at the now three silent wolves. "Leon, get in your car." Cloud instructed, breaking the uncomfortable silence as he lifted himself off the hood of his black haired friend's car. Picking up on the aggressive electricity that struck throughout his Mate's seemingly normal tone, Leon nodded and limped over to his car, sliding his battered body into the passenger's seat and shutting the door with a soft click.

Cloud sighed as he looked over his two saddened den mates and shook his head in an attempted apology. "Reno, take my bike. I'll be driving the red convertible with the white top. Just follow me to my place." The blonde ordered, flinging his keys to the redhead who caught them easily. "Alright." Zack muttered, walking around to the driver's side of his car, eager to settle himself into his temporary apartment with his old den mates and his new Alpha's asshole mate. "Have fun with your princess, yo!" Reno called bitterly as he mounted the bike, revving it's engine teasingly at the blonde who stalked by with a shake of his sweat dampened spikes and a reluctant smile. "I'll try." Cloud murmured, trying not to encourage the mischievous redhead.

Opening the car door, the blonde looked over his hunched over Mate, noticing his lower lip contorted into a depressed pout. Taking into consideration his Mate's Lion upbringing, Cloud wasn't upset at all with the sulking brunette who had curled himself up on the passenger's seat, trying to get as comfortable as possible against the tan leather seat of the car. "You alright babe?" Cloud questioned, as he slid himself in gingerly, trying not to bump his bruised and marked body against the seat or steering wheel. "I'm fine." Leon mumbled, shifting away from his inquisitive blonde lover, choosing to glare out of the window instead. The blonde just nodded and began to shift to into first gear, eager to get his sore and abused body into his own bed, entangled in his cool sheets and the warm limbs of his Mate.

As soon as the red car pulled out onto the street, Reno revved the motorbike's engine once more, excited by the intense vibrations of the souped up motorcycle. Cloud hardly ever let anyone look at his bike, let alone people actually riding it. Zack watched as the redhead zoomed past his sedentary car, slightly jealous of his eccentric den mate. He wasn't allowed within ten metres of the motorcycle after a little incident where he may or may not have scratched the genuine leather seat with his studded belt after sitting on the bike and scoping out the feel of it. It hadn't gone down well when Cloud had found out, taking his no holds barred vengeance out on the black haired teen for weeks and a lifetime ten metre Zack free zone. Smiling, Zack quickly pulled out onto the street and followed after his two friends, excited and curious to see his blonde friend's new home.

Though it was only a ten minute drive to his apartment, Cloud was worried. He had never let anyone from his pack touch his motorcycle unless it was of dire need and right now he was sweating. Reno had been the better and obvious choice out of the two, but it hadn't meant much. The blonde had literally given the eccentric teenager access to his beloved vehicle baby. Finally pulling to a stop outside his building, he glanced over at his Mate who had fallen asleep five minutes into the drive, lulled into a deep calm by the quiet of the car and the even breathing of the blonde. Opening his door quietly, Cloud slipped out of his lover's car and waited patiently against the red door for his den mates to pull up. It wasn't too long however when the roaring of his motorcycle's engine came up on the calm of the street, screeching to a stop behind the Lion's car. Fighting the urge to race over and check his bike for scratches, Cloud flicked his gaze almost nonchalantly over to the redheaded teen who pulled his helmet off to reveal a wicked grin and fluffy ruined spikes. "I can see why you don't let people touch it, yo." Reno remarked, dismounting the bike as gracefully as possible with his long legs, setting the helmet on the seat of the bike casually. Cloud smiled at the comment and looked up to see Zack pull in behind his beast of a bike, killing the engine almost instantly as he scrambled out of the car.

"Could you drive any faster Reno?! I almost lost you!" Zack whined, racing over to punch the redhead's shoulder. Wincing from the unnecessary force of his friend's punch, the redhead shrugged his shoulders and languidly flipped the younger boy off. "Hey, blame Blondie over here. I almost lost him, myself!" Reno joked, slapping the black haired teenager's forearm. Shaking his head, Cloud interrupted the two's increasingly loud argument with a hissed whisper. "Shut it, Leon's sleeping. Grab my keys and go up to room 227. Leave the door open and wait in the lounge room." The blonde instructed, putting his bossy voice on again, slipping into it as if it were as easy as slipping a glove on. Zack and Reno merely nodded and headed into the silent building, their voices echoing and bouncing off the walls as they entered, their argument continuing as they left the blonde's sight. Rolling his eyes, Cloud made his way to the passenger's side of his lover's car and knocked on the glass, barely managing to rouse the brunette from his slumber.

Leon blinked blurry eyes out of the window, staring blankly at his lover's misty form. "What?" The brunette mumbled as he tried to close his eyes and block out the sound of the blonde knocking his knuckles against the glass. Leon frowned as the wolf then opened the door, as he realised the brunette was slipping back into his deep slumber. "Come on, babe. We're here." Cloud murmured, reaching into the car to pick his Mate up, ignoring the snarls and whimpers from the resisting brunette. "Don't want to." Leon whined as he was held against the blonde's chest in the typical princess hold. "I gotta go up to my apartment. Don't you wanna see my room?" The blonde whispered, hoping to lure his Mate into being docile for the few minutes it would take to reach his room. "Kay." The brunette murmured sleepily into his Mate's chest, failing to notice the feminine pose he was placed. Chuckling softly, Cloud hurried into the building and raced into the elevator, eagerly pressing the second floor button. "Too fast." Leon whined, burying his face into the blonde's chest even more so, trying to block out the light and quick motion. "Sorry." Cloud whispered as he slowed his rapid pace, making his way down the long hall of the second floor. Finally making it to his apartment, the blonde carefully entered his room, kicking the door shut behind him.

"We get to live in this place?! It's like a mini mansion, Cloud!" Reno shouted, forgetting about the half slumbering brunette in the blonde's arms. "Shhh!" Zack hissed, reminding the redhead about the feisty lion. Reno mouthed an apology and sat himself on one of the two grey suede couches in the living room. Zack rolled his eyes but perched himself next to the redhead, comforted by the familiar smell of his den mate.

Cloud scoffed at the two wolves that now sat silently on one of his lounges and made his way to his room, at the back of the apartment, glad that the darkened bedroom was far away from the easily excitable two. Leon scrunched his face in displeasure as his Mate settled him onto his bed and blinked his eyes open to peer at his lover. "Don't go." The brunette murmured, snuggling against the blonde's arm, nuzzling the skin affectionately. "I have to." Cloud whispered, idly tucking a few strands of his lion's hair behind his ear. Sighing in defeat, the Lion rolled over onto his back, once again scent marking the sheets, though this time a little more languidly. "I'll be back soon." The blonde soothed as he rose off the bed and left his Mate to his own devices, shutting the door behind him softly.


	11. Chapter 11

**OMFG, sorry for the late update. I've been spending a lot of time at work recently. Hope you enjoy this chappie. **

* * *

The figure of a man paced the rocky cavern, his footsteps thundering and echoing throughout the den unintentionally showing a small sliver of his anger. "I thought I told you to kill them, not exile them." A silvery and sly voice admonished the pacing figure, clear disapproval lacing her voice. "They are still descendants of this Pack, Paine. You'd be wise to remember that." The man snarled, turning his head sharply to stare at the now silenced woman. "Yes, Alpha." Paine muttered, bowing her head respectfully at her elder and now husband who returned to his maddened pacing, this time however distancing himself from the younger silver haired woman who sat patiently at the mouth of the cavern, waiting for his anger to pass. As soon as the older man turned away, Paine rolled her eyes and silently scoffed, she knew why he really hadn't killed them and it had nothing to do with being descendants or blood related of this pack. Whining softly, she rose from her seated position at the mouth of the cave and left her husband to his own devices, eager to be from his overwhelming and angered presence.

"Reno! Keep your paws to yourself!" Zack whined as he batted away the redhead's eagerly roaming hands, a frown marring his usually content face. Taking the opportunity, Reno pounced on the younger wolf, weighing the more muscular teen down with his frame. "I don't wanna keep 'em to myself!" The redhead teased, snaking a curious hand down one of the black haired teen's arms, fingers scraping their nails down his skin tauntingly. Now that the two had a home to return to, Reno felt safe enough to engage the other in their lazy and languid love making, an easy and pleasurable way to pass the time. Unable to contain himself, Zack moaned helplessly at the sharpened claws digging their way into his pale skin. "R-Reno, come on. S-Stop, ah!" The younger man groaned, though he proceeded to buck his growing erection and hips up against the redheaded devil's. Reno only chuckled as he lead an ever curious and roaming hand down to the younger man's pants, teasing the hardened bulge with a finger. "Your body doesn't want to stop." The redhead murmured, continuing to trail his finger casually along the hardened erection. Zack moaned once more, bucking his hips into the older wolf's hand, reluctantly allowing the redhead to continue as he silenced his protests. "Mm, Zack." Reno groaned, clutching at the boy's jeans in an effort to pull them down as the black haired teen reached up to engage the older boy in a heated kiss.

Cloud had shut his bedroom door and wandered down the hallway to see his two former den mates eagerly engaged in ripping each other's clothes off in a hectic and rushed need for release. Blinking nonchalant eyes at the scene, the blonde watched as his two friends began to go further than making out and necking. A panicked expression quickly flitted across his face, Cloud remembered that if Leon were to walk out, he wouldn't understand the wolf customs behind this rushed sexual gratification. With a small sigh, the blonde left the lounge room to wander back into his own room, deciding he needed more sleep anyways.

Yawning, Cloud opened the door to his room, a small smile on his face as he took in his Mate sniffing his pillows delicately, as if his nose were overwhelmed by his scent. "Not tired?" Cloud asked, a hand lazily lifting his shirt to scratch his navel as he questioned his lover. Pausing his sniffing, Leon turned to the blonde to blink sleepy eyes and shook his head. "There's too much of you. Couldn't sleep." The brunette explained, picking up a pillow and clutching it in both of his hands. Cloud nodded in understanding and began to slowly remove his clothes, wincing as he bumped bruises that he hadn't known were there. Watching the wolf undress, Leon got the hint that he too should remove his own clothes and dropped the pillow in his hands to pull his shirt off. As Cloud unbuttoned his jeans, he heard a soft whimper come from the bed and flicked his gaze over to see his Mate fling his shirt over his bitten and bruised shoulder. "You okay?" The blonde asked as he slipped his jeans down and stepped out of the heavy material. Leon merely nodded as he made to get off the bed to take his own pants off. "It's alright, babe. Let me help." Cloud murmured as he staggered over, his muscles screaming from the pain as they cramped and seized. The brunette watched curiously as the blonde made his way over to the foot of the bed and began pulling the Lion's jeans off, along with his stained black boxer briefs. Leon hissed as the blonde lifted his hips to remove the tight and clinging black skinny jeans off his battered limbs. Cloud lovingly placed an affectionate kiss on his Mate's bruised thigh as he threw the handful of dirtied clothes onto the floor, chuckling as the brunette yelled about not needing any wolf pity. "Okay, okay. I got it." The blonde muttered, his voice laced with amusement as he climbed up the Lion's body to engage the other in a heated kiss. Leon moaned into the kiss and eagerly pressed his body into his lover's, setting both their bodies and muscles alight with searing pain. "No more." Cloud groaned as he pulled away from his Mate's lips and rolled off the Lion's body. "No more." The brunette agreed as he turned away from the blonde, knowing he would understand the unspoken question and need. Cloud smiled softly at his Mate's marked back and rolled over to spoon the battered and bruised Lion. Almost purring in content, Leon found himself snuggling his body closer to the blonde's as he found himself drifting off into a deep sleep.

"Reno, there's a fucking stain on the couch." Zack complained, scratching at the wet patch on the grey suede material of the couch, panicking at the thought of Cloud noticing the stain. The redhead peered over his friend's shoulder and whistled. "So there is, yo." Reno commented, settling back into his position on the couch, draping his arms over the back of it. Zack growled at the lack of help from the redhead and managed to clean and dry the stain with some napkins that were placed on the coffee table in front of them. "You should've waited. What would have happened if the Lion caught us?" Zack whined, turning to face his den mate with a scowl. "So what if he did? What's he gonna say? Please, he's a big kitty cat." Reno joked, tugging on a limp black spike teasingly, as he tried to comfort the nervous wolf. Before Zack could respond once more in their stressed yet hushed argument, there was a mighty roar from the bedroom followed by a surprised bark. Looking at one another, Zack and Reno shrugged their shoulders and finally made their way to the guest bedrooms to sleep, both realising and understanding that it was none of their business.

Cloud jolted awake at the sound of his Mate's distress with a shocked bark; it had to be the first time he was awoken by the sound of an anguished Lion. Shaking his head, the blonde hoped it would be the only time he had to hear the stressed cry of his lover. Yawning, Cloud sat up and focused his half lidded eyes on the trembling figure of his Mate, hunched into a saddened ball away from him, still entangled in the sheets. "Leon?" The blonde wolf called, a little hesitantly as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. The hunched figure of his Mate only shook in response, unaware of the blonde's alerted presence. Looking around the room, Cloud realised it had been hours since they had crawled into his apartment, noticing the sun setting through the lone window of his room. Concerned with the lack of response from his Lion, the blonde reached a hand out to brush his finger tips along the almost bristling skin of the brunette. "Leon?" Cloud called once more, slowly tracing patterns on the brunette's chilled skin with his warmed finger tips. "I can't feel Griever anymore." Leon murmured, his voice weighed down with emotion, the brunette turned his head slightly to the side so the blonde could hear his hushed whispers. Taken aback by his lover's sad demeanour, Cloud quirked an eyebrow at his troubled Mate. "Yeah, that's what happens when you mate." The blonde explained, his eyebrow still raised as he watched the brunette whip around to stare questioningly. "You knew this would happen?!" Leon asked, his voice clouded now with both emotion and the first beginnings of hysteria. Cloud nodded and cocked his head to the side, taking in the slightly disturbed expression on his lover's face. "I didn't know that you didn't know, babe." The blonde explained, pulling his hand away from the now quietened brunette. "Is Griever...gone?" Leon asked, his breath hitching as he nervously asked his blonde Mate about his Animal Guardian. "No, babe. It's just until Fenrir and him are done mating." Cloud said, biting back a chuckle as he watched his Lion relax visibly. However he wasn't expecting the brunette to pounce on his bruised body and settle on his lap, burying his face into the blonde's chest. "L-Leon?" Cloud inquired curiously. "Promise? Griever...He...He can't go away. I still need him." Leon whimpered, burying his face even more so into the warmed skin of the blonde, wetting the bare skin with his tears. Cloud chuckled as he pet the thick mane of brown hair reassuringly. "I promise. He'll come back, don't worry. The submissives in my old Pack were always worried about their Guardians after the first Mating." Cloud explained, his deep voice reassuring the brunette more than his words.

Satisfied by his Mate's attempt at comforting his worries, Leon slumped forward even more so onto the blonde, relaxing his body fully. Soon afterwards though, the brunette rolled off of the blonde and onto the bed face first. A little disappointed, Cloud watched as his lover sniffed his sheets, a smile playing upon his brunette lover's previously pouting lips. The blonde frowned as his Mate snuggled up to one of his pillows, cuddling it to his chest tightly. "Leon." Cloud murmured, gazing intently at the brunette until the other boy turned still misted eyes towards him. "Cloud?" Leon questioned, glancing at the blonde curiously. "Release the pillow if you want to live." The wolf growled playfully before pouncing on his surprised lover. "W-what? Clouuuud." Leon whined, wriggling underneath the heavy frame of his boyfriend. The blonde chuckled as his Mate squirmed uselessly under him, leaning down to press soft kisses against the brunette's cheek. Cloud ignored his Mate's useless attempts to wriggle out from underneath him and managed to capture the soft lips of the brunette in a somewhat chaste kiss. Breaking away from the kiss, the blonde snuffled the brunette's neck, content to spend his time with the Lion just like that. "I love you, Cloud." Leon whispered, nervously as the wolf continued to sniff the brunette's intoxicating scented skin. "I love you too, Leon." Cloud murmured in response, his voice husky as he spoke into his lover's neck.


End file.
